Dyskusja:Prolog
Ja osobieście wolę GM, nie MG, i HP i MP zamiast PŻ i PM Vezok999 12:54, paź 11, 2010 (UTC) 3 osoby są więc można zaczynać ! Zapisy wciąż otwarte !-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:13, paź 12, 2010 (UTC) Rozgrywka Prolog Darahk-Śpisz od dłuższego czasu .Nagle poczułeś lekkie szturchanie ,potem coraz mocniejsze ...Mimo to nie obudziłeś się do końca .W końcu poczułeś...no trudno to opisać... ''-Wstawaj leniu !'' Zobaczyłeś swoje sąsiada ,a właściwie lokatora ,ponieważ mieszkał na wyższym piętrze domu,trzymającego wiadro zapełnione do połowy wodą. ''-Szybciutko ! Dalej !-Wrzasnął Demmog .Był orkiem średniego wzrostu .Twarz miał pomarszczoną ,a na policzku kilka pamiątek po bitwie .Jedną nogę zastępowała drewniana ,prosta proteza .Miał czarno-siwe włosy opadające w tył na szyję .Był raczej gburowaty ,ale i posiadał dużo humoru .'' Do nogi podbiegł ci twój jaszczur ,przed domem czekają także twój Rożak i twój wilk bojowy . ''-No dalej musimy iść do Zwierzyńca ,potem to kowala Elruuga ! Ponoć ma dla ciebie niespodziankę !Bierz co potrzebne i jazda ! Aha ! Tam masz śniadanie ! Dziś mało ,tylko 5 królików ! Ale nic...Spotkamy się na miejscu !-powiedział wychodząc z tobołkiem .<"Zawartość" domku na twoim piętrze to :Łóżko ,stołek ,3 krzesła ,kredens i "buda" dla jaszczura.>'' Vezok-Budzisz się w swojej chatce na uboczu wsi Helbundy ,w Królestwie Nardelan .W swoim domku widzisz' 3 krzesła ,kredens ,szałkę ,stół i oszywiście łóżko .Obok łóżka leży Prosty Łuk <+10 do obrażeń> i 10 strzał .Słyszysz dziwne stukanie na dworze ...To pewnie ono Cię obudziło .Na stole leżą 3 kawałki smażonego mięsa .'' Ateus-Jest noc .Nagle usłyszałeś krzyki ! ''-Ateus ! Kurde ! Ateus ! Mam robotę ! To pewniak !-Był to Billow ,chłopak młodszy od ciebię <19 lat> .Jest denerwujący to fakt ,ale jest jedną z osób na twoim poziomie i do tego czymś w rodzaju kumpla .-Obudź się !!! '' ---- Przeciągam się i niechętnie wstaję z łóżka. Sprawdzam zawartość kredensu. Rozglądam się po chacie za czymś w rodzaju plecaka czy sakiewki, jeżeli znajdę coś takiego, to biorę do niego "druge śniadanie". Jeżeli jest taka potrzeba, to się przebieram , po czym wychodzę na zewnątrz zobaczyć co to za stukanie. Opisz mi też proszę, co takiego znajduje się przed moim domem i ewentualnie w zasięgu mojego wzroku '''Vezok. ---- Vezok-W kredensie znalazłeś :ser ,kiełbasę i sakiewkę z zawartością 50 terenów .W chacie znalazłeś tylko kołczan ,który przez jakiś czas może służyć jako plecak .Domek jest umieszczony na wzgórzowatej ziemi .Kilak metrów od twojego domku jest sadzawka .W okolicy są same łąki ,a z daleka widzisz las i wioskę .Kiedy wyszedłeś z chatki zobaczyłeś że na dachu siedzi kruk .Non-stop bezczelnie puka w kawałek oderwanej deski .Kiedy cię zobaczył spojrzał się na ciebie i wrócił do "pracy" '' ---- - Nie drzyj się, Billow! - obudziłem się. Wstałem powoli i zapytałem się: - Jesteś pewien, że to pewna robota? Wież, nie chcę aby było tak, jak ostatnio. Facet zapłacił mi ledwie 10 terenów... - '''Ateus' ---- Pamiętasz tego starego Haweya ?Wpadł na doskonały pomysł !Za 3 dni...O północy...Spotkamy się w jego domu....I ukradniemy statek kupiecki ! Świetny pomysł nieprawdaż !? Co prawda Hawey był po pijaku ,ale kiedy chodzi o myślenie to zawsze wpadnie na dobry pomysł !...-Pierwsze co przyszło ci na myśl to to że na taki pomysł musiał wpaść idiota.... ---- - Na taki pomysł mógł wpaść tylko idiota! Pijany idiota... Chociaż... To nie jest wcale taki zły pomysł, jest jedynie dość niebezpieczny. Jeśli nas złapią to nie będzie zbyt przyjemnie. Musimy zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat straży portowej. Musimy wiedzieć, kiedy są zmiany warty i o której godzinie przeprowadzają nocną kontrolę statku... - podchodzę do szafki i ją przeszukuję. - Ateus '----' Wołam jeszcze do odchodzącego Demmoga "Jasne, zaraz będę!" i wstaję z łóżka. Głaszczę Drago (jaszczura), jem jednego... a co mi tam! Jem dwa króliki, a resztę pakuję do jakiegoś worka (o ile taki znajdę) i otwieram po kolei wszystkie szuflady w kredensie. Każę Fenrirowi (wilkowi) zostać na zewnątrz, a Rożakowi (nie ma imienia, w każdym razie jeszcze) nie mówię nic (:D). Następnie wszystko pakuję do innego worka i przywiązuję to do Rożaka. Po czym idę do Zwierzyńca--'Darahk' ---- Ateus-Ale wiesz ! Jeszcze 3 dni ! A jak ...hyc ! mawiał mój dziadek "Jak masz coś zrobić...zrób to potem ! Będziesz miał choć choć chwilę wytchnienia..." -Po czym położył się na hamaku wiszącym na zewnątrz .-A ! I no ! Zara wschód ,a na podróż trza dorobić ! Nie !? No !...-powiedział bezczelnie Billow zanim ułożył się w wygodnej pozycji .W szafce znalazłeś 3 kawałki smażonego mięcha i bochenek chleba .O dziwo wygrzebałeś też starą ,zakurzoną Książkę Kucharską .Masz teraz wolną rękę przez najbliższe 3 dni .Co robisz ? *** Darahk- Niestety znalazłeś jedną ,za to wielką torbę. W kredensie znalazłeś książkę "Bestię Duże i Małe", butelkę piwa oraz wędzone mięsko. Jesteście gotowi do drogi. Kiedy doszliście do Zwierzyńca Demmog dał ci kosz z jedzeniem, po czym zaczął tłumaczyć : ''-Mięso do Ogarów . ''-Ta karma dla Dzikich Świń . ''-Zielenina dla Rożaków.'' ''-A to daj Torekowi i Todakwi.....'' Resztą zajmę się ja. Spotkamy się pod Domkiem Jumbo. ''----'' No cóż, cicho wyjmuję jedną strzałę z kołczanu, napinam łuk i oddaję strzał. W razie niepowodzenia ponawiam próbę. Jeżeli uda mi się, wyjmuję strzałę/ły z martwego ptaka a jego samego kładę do... eeee mam jakieś wiaderko czy miskę? :) Potem wracam się do domu i szukam kawałka jakiegoś materiału (''np stare ubranie, firanka, jakaś skóra). Powiedz mi też, ile mniej więcej czasu dzieli mnie do wioski. '''Vezok'. ---- Vezok-Ptak odskoczył ,po czym zrobił coś co wyglądało na śmiech .Drugi i każda inna próba nie powiodła się .Ptak odleciał .W domku masz stare firanki i w najgorszym razie pościel i koce .W domu masz 2 miski .Od wioski dzieli cię około 15 minut drogi . ---- Idę na miasto poszukać jakiejś pracy, aby zarobić trochę terenów. Być może też niezauważalnie okradam przechodniów, sięgając do ich kieszeni i wyciągając cokolwiek, a wybierając to, co ma jakąś wartość (czyli np. tereny lub jakąś biżuterię) Ateus Potrenuję trochę kondycję biegnąc za strzałami :) Pościel? ja sie słomy spodziewałem :D W takim razie, odrywam kawałek firanki o wielkości około 0,5m2 (dla mojje postaci to jest "odpowiednia wielkość, bo liczyć nie umie :D). Następnie szukam jakiegoś sznurka po chcie, jezeli bnei znajdę, zadowalam się oderwanym paskiem firanki. Kładę na środku materiału dwa kawałki mięsa i troche sera, po czymk podcosze końce materiału. Związuję je sznurkiem na końchu, "na motylka" (wiązanie uznaję za część zakładanie sideł :P ). Mam nadzieje, że uda mi się zrobić z tego prowizoryczną sakiewkę. 15 minut? Spodzeiewałem się godzin :) gicior. Wychodzę z domu i rozglądam się jeszcze za czymś, co mogłbo by być mi do czegoś tam przydatne. Mam jakiś płotek lub inne rzeczy poza samym domkiem? '''Vezok'.'' ---- Vezok-Udało ci się zrobić sakieweczkę na śniadanie .Znalazłeś kawałek liny ,ale chyba nada się jako sznurek .Wychodząc z domku widzisz Kruka latającego w okół domu .Gdy cię zobaczył zaczął skrzeczeć .Przed domkiem jest jeszcze "pieniek" do rąbania drewek z wbitą w środek siekierką drwalską . *** Ateus-Okradając potencialnych "frajerów" .Zyskałeś jedynie 25 terenów .Kiedy próbowałeś okraść kogoś bogatszego ,on złapał cię za rękę i krzyknął -Straże ! U diaska ! Straże ! ---- Biorę swój łuk, i strzały, które mam nadzieję odzyskałem. Do pasa przymocowuj (chyba że mam spodnie na gumkę i jestem dresiarzem :D) sakiewkę z jedzeniem. Siekierę biorę do domu i kładę pod łóżko, myśląc, że powiniem zainwestować w jakąś kamórkę na narzędzia :) szafki biorę kiełbaskę, siadam na ławce (jak nie ma, to biorę z chaty kjrzesło) przed domem i patrzę się na ptaka, przegryzając kiełbachę. Jeżeli ptak nie odleciał, to rzucam mu kawałek Vezok. ---- Vezok-Tak odzyskałeś strzały i sakieweczkę też przymocowałeś .Ptakowi nie mogłeś rzucić po zanim się obejrzałeś po 2 kęsie ptak szybkim ruchem wyrwał ci jedzonko ,po czym usiadł na dachu i zaczął się zajadać :D ---- Ooo... nie będę dresiarzem :P A to mały... "No dobra, skoroś taki głody to masz... A spróbuj mi tylko potem nabrudzić na trawniku!" Skoro tak, to zawiedziony utartą kiełbaski (mam płotek?) idę do chaty po miski, sakiewkę z kasą i siekierę i idę nad staw. Opisz mi, co tam jest (ciągle zerkam na ptaszysko :P ) Vezok ---- Vezok-Ptak lata za tobą ale nic nie robi .Jezioro...Trzcina ,porosty i inne tego typu ciągną się 3 metry od przegu .Na małym pomoście siedzi mężczyzna z wędką.Jest siwy ,na głowie ma mocne zakole ,ale nad uszami włosy są dość długie .Dzięki temu wygląda bardzo śmiesznie .Szczególnym znakiem jest piękne wąsisko .Jest chudy i wysoki .Wygląda na 60-70 lat .Jest to pan Białowąs ,sąsiad rodzinny .Wiecznie marudzi... W kółko skaczą żaby i latają komary . '' ---- ''Siadam obok Białowąsa, mówię dzieńdobry, pytam się czy ryby biorą... '''Vezok' ---- Vezok-Biorą ..?Biorą ?! Tyle by do szczęścia brakowało ! Zakichane czasy ....! Nawet ryby stąd uciekają !Tak tu źle !Ani jedna ! Ani jedna najmniejsza ,Panie Vezok !Nosz w mordę !Ale chyba lepsze to niż siedzieć znowu na herbacie u Berona ?! Podatki znowu większe ! Zaraz i tak podniosą ! A zobaczy pan ! A zobaczy...Nawet drzwi nie naprawiam bo i tak je zabiorą ! Takie życie !-Białowąs uderzył ręką w mostek .-Ja idę do domu Panie Vezok !Weź pan tą ku**wską wędkę i niech Pan sobie łowi ! -Odszedł cały czerwony od wściekłości... ---- Wyrywam się bogaczowi, obezwładniam go i zabieram jego pieniądze. Używając umiejętności parkurowych, wspinam się na dachy budynków i uciekam w stronę najbardziej zatłoczonego ludźmi miejsca w mieście. '''Ateus "Ale w sensie, że co? Mam nakarmić te Ogary tu, czy se zachować na przyszłość? Ej, Demmog" szturcham orka w specyficzny, Muragowy sposób (xD).--'Darahk' ---- Ateus-Wyrwałeś się bogaczowi ,ale straże już przybyły .Nie miałeś czasu na resztę .Wskoczyłeś na budynek ,i gdy wisiałęś na krawędzi dachu ręka ci się wyślizgnęła .2 strażników przyparło cię do ściany .Oboje posiadają halabardy . Durahk-Pagadi Guru ! xD -Tak ! Na co czekasz ?! Jesteś opiekunem zwierząt czy nie ?! Próbuję ich uspokoić... Ateus Szukam domku Ogarów--'Darahk' ---- Ateus-Na nic się to zdało...Nagle pojawił się Hawey-Hej !Panowie ! Chyba mieliśmy umowę!?-strażnicy odeszli jakby nigdy nic .-Haahahah ! Tak się załatwia takie sprawy !Młody ! Cho no za mną ! Pogadamy ! Darehk-Znalazłeś klatkę, w której mieszka grupa Ogarów. Waleczne z nich zwierze! Napewno przydadzą się na każdej bitwie! Ale teraz nie o tym mowa. Podbiegają do ciebie, jedne warczą, drugie skomlą. Idę za Hawey'em i się go pytam: - Jaką umowę miałeś ze strażnikami? Ateus ---- Ateus-Nie twoje sprawa młody !Chodźmy do tawerny .Napijemy się i porozmawiamy !Chciałem pogadać o pewnym przedwsięwzięciu !Chyba wiesz o co chodzi ! Ale pierw do tawerny ! Głodnemu chleb na myśli ! hahahahha !-Raczej krzyczał niż mówił . ---- "Dziękuję..." A więc, nabieram do misek wody, i próbuję swoich sił, jako wędkarz. Łowię przez około 20 minut. Vezok Cicho krzyczę na te warczące, żeby pokazać im kto tu rządzi, a tym skomlącym rzucam po kawałku mięsa--'Darahk' ---- Vezok-Staruszek miał rację .Nie złowiło się nic ,a nic .Woda w jeziorze jest smętna ,zielona i cuchnie .Kruk w tym czasie siedział na dość sztywnej trzcinie .Czasami się podśmiechiwał ,z nieudolnego wędkowania... '' *** '' *** Darahk-Ogary rzuciły się na jedzenie. Kiedy bestie pałaszowały, pojawił się Ogar Alfa. Był już zniedołężniały. Psy szybko odskoczyły od mięsa i dały skosztować wodzowi. Kiedy oderwał soczysty kawałek, inny młody ogar podbiegł i go zabrał, tym samym wyzywając na pojedynek. Walka jest już praktycznie wygrana dla młodego. Jak to się roztrzygnie? *** Fonger-Budzisz się w swoim domku w Helbundy .Obudziło Cię wołanie matki . ''-Śniadanie !'' ''-Fonger !Obudź się !-krzyknął najmłodszy brat <13 lat>.'' Wstałeś i udałeś się na śniadanie .Jedzonko składało się z jajecznicy i kawałku smażonego mięsa .pełno tam krzeseł i szafek i stołów.>> PS. Dopisz dokuczliwość .